Reflection
by Purity's Tears
Summary: Mimi has moved to South Dakota to get away from those who hurt her. What happens when they visit her?


Author's Note: I dedicate this fic to two of my friends who are also authors at Fanfction.net. digi_star88 and suzie1818. (suzie1818's stories aren't the best but she's my BFF since kindergarden so I might as well add her) Mainly Mimato but there are also some Takari and Taiora.  
  
Mimi's POV  
Another night I can not sleep. I am Mimi Tachikawa, I am 20 and live in South Dakota. I was born in Obaida,Japan and moved here because of a broken heart. It all started when I was fourteen and young and lively. My father had a new job and needed to move to New York because of it. Well, I for one hated the idea because of my boyfriend Yomato Ishida. We had fallen in love in the Digital World. Back then he was rebellious and protective because of his parent's divorce. I admired that. Back than I was very whiny, because my partnts had spoiled me silly. Well, when my plane was about to leave for America we made each other a promise. That we would not date another kiss another until we were back in eachother's arms. At least I kept my promise. On the other hand Yomato didn't. When I returned for a visit two years later I found out that Matt had fallen for another, my best friend Sora Takenouchi. I couldn't believe it . I went to his house and asked him "Do you not remember the promise we made to eachother? Or do just wish to cause me a heartache." He cooly replied, "Mimi I had to, we love each other and besides you are too far away to date or make love to" With that my heart shattered into a million peices. A year later they were engaged. I still remember what happened the day they were wed. I was not invited to the wedding. I was walking by the church and than I heard an explosion. I ran to the curb and there a truck had rammed into my parent's car. I couldn't believe it was all happening in one day. My heart seemed to be throbbing. So with my inheritence I move here in the quiet mountains of this state to give my heart time to mend. I met the pet shop owner down the street. He is nice to me and likes me. He says he has a cousin visiting him from Japan and he's bringing a few friends. I smiled no one had been able to get close to me eversince I left for America. But I didn't know who Alex's cousin was.  
I walked caually to Alex's pet shop. There in the window was Alex feeding his iguanas. I went up to him and he called his cousin out of the back room. Right when I saw him my heart broke all over again..It was him Yomata Ishida the one who broke my heart. Following him was Sora Tai Kari and Takeru. All of them had a golden wedding on their finger and I practically died. They were all married. "Guys this is my friend, Mimi she lives down the street from me."he said. "We've met."said Kari. I looked at Alex and mothed the words it's him. He looked at Yomato." Well, I guess no introduction is needed then. Since you all have obviously met. I'm sorry Mimi." said Alex. I nodded and headed out the door. I walked as fast as I could down the sidewalk. I could hear Matt yelling out my name. What an idiot.   
I kept walking but he soon caught up to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and stoppped me from walking. "What do you want?" I snapped at him. "Mimi, it's me." he said in that same gentle voice I loved. "I know damn well who you are. Why did come after me?" I asked trying to stop the tears from coming down."Because I love you" he said plain and simple. "The hell you love me! You love me so much that you break your promises to me." I said the tears now falling down. "But Mimi....." he started. But I didn't let him finish. "But Mimi nothing! I hate you Yomato Ishida! Now leave me alone!" I screamed slapping him across the face. Then I ran as fast as I could away from him I ran until I reached my apartment. I leaned against the door and felt the rain on my head as I slumped down and cried.  
  
Matt's POV  
I watched Mimi run away as it started to rain. Than I turned around and went into my cousin's pet shop. He glared at me as if I had murdered some one. "Why won't she talk to me?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes. "Gee Matt, I always thought of as a little irresponsible and clumsy but I never thought you'd break a promise to girl who really cared about you." he said. I stared blankly at him. So he sighed and beagan to explain."Back when you were nine you started being close friends" he bagan. I nodded. "And when you were fourteen you started dating. Than Mimi had to move to America." he said. I nodded again. "Well you made a promise to Mimi. A promise to wait for her until she came back from America. And what did you do? You went to her best friend. You fell in love with her BEST FRIEND.When she came back you told her you didn't care for her anymore. And do you know what that did to her?" Alex asked. I shrugged and looked at the floor. "It forever scarred her. It left a hole in her heart. And when you were being wed she wasn't invited to the wedding. And do you know what else what happpened to her that day Matt?" Alex asked me. I shook my head. "Her parents died that day Matt. So with her heart torn to pieces she moved here to South Dakota to get away from all of you. There, that's why she hates your gutz cuz."Alex said. Sora let out a gasp. "I didn't know that her parents died." she said. I stared at the floor wanting to hit myself for being so cruel.   
"How did you know all this?" I asked Alex. "Mimi told me." he said. I shook my head. "I want to talk to her" I said. Alex shook his head. "Fine." he said. I watched him pick up the phone and go to the back room. When he came out he put the phone on the counter and looked out the window. "What did you tell her that made her so upset?" he asked me. "I told her I loved her." I said. Alex shook his head. "Love is a strong word. Well, you'd better tell her you're divorced." Alex said as Mimi walked in the door.  
  
Mimi's POV  
I walked back up the street to Alex's shop. He'd called me and said Matt wanted to talk to me. At first I said no but he convinced me. As I walked in the door my heart seemed to be pulling over to Matt but I stood still. "Mimi I'm sorry" he said. I just stared into his eyes he truly looked sorry. "I..." I couldn't find the right words. "I forgive you" I said. He looked relieved. "Mimi, I love you and only you. Me and Sora realized that our marriage wouldn't work so we divorced and now Sora's married to Tai." he said. I just stared blankly at him. "They say to love a person you have to know them better than they know themselves." I said. "But I do know you" he said. I looked in te window where I could see my reflection. Than as if it were a reflex I started to sing.  
  
Look at me  
  
You may think you see  
  
Who I really and  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Ev'ry day  
  
It's as if I play a part  
  
Now I see if I wear a mask   
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I can not fool my heart  
  
I didn't look at the faces of my friends but I knew that they were astonished. Singing was a tallent I kept to myself.  
  
Who I that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
  
I am now  
  
In a world where I have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
But somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am  
  
I could see their faces in the window looking at me. This song was true about me. No one really knew how I felt. And all I was liked for was my money and my beauty.  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me   
  
Why is my reflection  
  
Someone I don't know?  
  
Must I pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
There's a heart that must  
  
be free to fly  
  
That burns with need  
  
to know the reason why.  
  
I could see that the rain was stopping outside.  
Matt was looking at me with the blue caring eyes that I fell in love with so long ago.  
  
Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think  
  
How we feel?  
  
Must there be a secret me   
  
I'm forced to hide?  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
who I am inside?  
  
Finally I turned around and face my astonished friends. "Mimi" said Matt softly. He kneeled down and took out a box from his pocket. "Mimi will you marry me?" he asked. I looked at him allowing tears to fall freely down my cheeks. "Yes" I whispered."What?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes" I repeated. He stood up and said, "Mimi you've made me the happiest man on earth."  
I smiled and we kissed.   
  
Author's Note: That song was "Reflection" from Mulan. It was sung by Christina Aguilara. Please review!  



End file.
